kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Guano
' *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guano_%28Kappa_Mikey%29#Profile *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guano_%28Kappa_Mikey%29#Personality *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guano_%28Kappa_Mikey%29#Relationships_With_Other_Characters *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guano_%28Kappa_Mikey%29#Karaoke_Character_Song *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guano_%28Kappa_Mikey%29#About_The_Voice_Actor *Guano/グアノ/´Guano Appearance and Character Guano is the director, writer, actor, and probably a creator of LilyMu. He is a small, furry, purple, Pikachu-like creature, with a blue gem embedded into his stomach, and the only line he gives himself on LilyMu is his own name, another reference to Pokémon. His name is a Spanish word for bird or bat manure. In every episode, he stops the a shoot for the LilyMu show by yelling "CUT!" when something goes wrong, such as Mikey messing up or heavy objects falling on Gonard, or both (occasionally, it is Ozu who yells cut at the beginning of an episode, or another character, such as Socky). Guano is one of the most mysterious characters in the series. Much of Guano's life isn't known, even to the point that no one even knows how he looks like under his costume, or if he even is in a costume. The show goes so far as to provide contradictory evidence to confuse fans. All that is known is that he has an apartment in LilyMu Towers along with his cast mates. Before LilyMu, he went to film school, and used to work in various odd jobs, including appearing in shampoo commercials, mining underground, and even in a kick line, all of which he regrets ever doing. In the episode The Masked Tanuki Guano is revealed have a super hero alter ego known as the Masked Tanuki, who bravely saves the city from danger every day, and in the same episode his apartment is shown for the first time, which houses his super hero lair and a small dungeon. He states that he created the identity because he was so tired of being helpless, and used it as a way to make him function more as a proactive character. In The Wizard of Ozu, Guano plays the part of the Cowardly Lion. Personality Contrasted with his care-free, confident, and less dimensional character he portrays on LilyMu, Guano is a timid employee, and takes his job seriously. Unlike his fellow cast mates, he isn't very fond of the celebrity life style and he would rather have people not even know he exists then have numerous fans admire him. Because he takes on so many positions in his job, he must also be a strict leader, and sometimes parent, and carries it out as best he can amidst his own personal problems. He is rarely jealous of anything, yet seems to hold a personal vendetta against bigger, furry animals, and anyone who gets special treatment from Ozu. Guano is extremely emotional, frequently crying or cheering and jumping around.he also suffers from a large number of phobias and fears the simplest and most benign of things. Some of his phobias are: Ablutophobia, Anthophobia, Heliophobia, Ephebiphobia, Gerontophobia, Ornithophobia, and social phobia All of these fears may be a cause of panphobia. It is possible that Guano is an infantilist, as he is seen wearing diapers on various occasions. At one point, he mentions that "it's a comfort thing". Mikey took several pictures of him wearing a diaper and having a tea party with stuffed animals, in order to prevent the paper from showing an embarrassing picture of Mikey, himself, with a huge zit. In the episode "Mikey's Place", Guano has to take the place of a baby who he and Lilly were supposed to be watching and lost track of. Though he's initially hesitant to play the part, he eventually comes to enjoy being babied, to the point of arguing with Lilly when she finds and tries to return the baby. It's also revealed that his inspiration for becoming the Masked Tanuki was playing with a diaper on his head. It's possible that this is Guano's way of coping with his insecurities. Relationships Guano sees Ozu, and thus, Yesman, as an intimidating, scary boss; the only character on the show he answers to. However, he gets along fine with the other cast members. He hasn't had any official love interest in the course of the series, but in Seven LilyMu he forms a crush on Shino, one of the older children who looks after her younger brother in a playground. She admits that before meeting him in person, she had mistaken him for a puppet. Guano's Personality in Musicals In the hour-long special, Kappa Karaoke, the song that epitomizes Guano is "Nothing Rhymes With Purple", where Guano explains how hard it is to be him, performed in the style of alternative rock and hard rock. Guano in Kappa Mikey is one of Gary Mack's few roles in the entertainment industry, but has also appeared in a few live-action comedies. Category:Caracters